metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Ing
Warrior Ing are the basic soldiers of the Ing Horde, native to Dark Aether. Description Warrior Ing are powerful foes, exercising fusion attacks, along with various kinetic offensives and transdimensional energy blasts. At close range, their razor-sharp limbs serve as weapons. They can change into their gaseous form (the "Black fog") at will, in order to possess other organisms. Warrior Ing are also able to transform into a liquid state, allowing them to traverse any surface with ease. When these "shadows" are struck with light energy, their moving speed will dramatically increase. The emaciated, black-purple bodies of Warrior Ing bear the vaguest resemblance to a predatory animal, with five spider-like legs. Despite all of their limbs seemingly being razor-sharp, only the three front legs are commonly used for melee attacks. Their only visible sensory organ is a cluster of red and yellow particles which glow within a cavity on the upper-most region of their bodies; some artwork depict the cluster being contained within a glossy, pitch-black "eye". Warrior Ing are often found in large numbers around rooms containing Sky Temple Keys. Warrior Ing live on Dark Aether and when a Light Beacon or Light Crystal is shot with the Annihilator Beam, they will be drawn to the fatal environment. Eleven Warrior Ing attacked Samus in the Portal Site at the beginning of the game, with six of them stealing her upgrades and later using them against her in some shape or form: those that stole the Space Jump Boots and Boost Ball without possessing another creature later appeared as bosses and had been slightly mutated by the items; they were the Jump Guardian and Boost Guardian. The other four Warrior Ing ultimately ended up possessing creatures (an Alpha Sandigger, a Grenchler, a Pillbug and a Sporb, respectively). They were all killed by Samus later on. Locations *Portal Site *Duelling Range *Judgment Pit *Save Station 1 *Dark Agon Temple *Doomed Entry *Oasis Access *Feeding Pit *Culling Chamber *Hive Reactor *Hive Dynamo Access *Hive Gyro Access *Reliquary Grounds *Plain of Dark Worship *Defiled Shrine *Sky Temple Gateway (cutscene) Official data Logbook entry ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sticker *'Warrior Ing' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Bite Attack +10 (Yoshi, Wario, Pokémon Trainer, Wolf) Trivia *The Warrior Ing were the first pure Ing that Samus encountered, and they were also the last: as Dark Aether was collapsing after collecting the last of Aether's planetary energy from the Sky Temple, several Warrior Ing attempted to stop her from reaching the only available portal. Samus Space Jumps over them and reaches the portal. When she returns to Light Aether, the legs of several Warrior Ing are seen trying to get through the portal. However, they don't get through in time and die with the dark world. *Samus is known to have lost seven of her power-ups to the multitude of Warrior Ing that attacked her near the beginning of her mission on Aether. However, the one that took her Missile Launcher was seemingly never encountered, as Samus acquires another launcher through different means. **The Dark Missile Trooper may lead to the assumption that it is possessed by the same Warrior Ing that stole Samus' original Missile Launcher at the beginning of the game, given that the Missile Expansion it drops has the same appearance as said Launcher. However, the Dark Missile Trooper's scan heavily implies that the soldier had the weapon prior to becoming a Darkling. *If a Warrior Ing is damaged just before it begins to shift from liquid to solid form, the liquid will remain bright red throughout the transformation. Gallery File:Warrior_ing_phazon_site.jpg|Samus' first encounter with the Ing. File:Ing_Hologram.png|Hologram of a Warrior Ing, projected by U-Mos to show the form of the enemy to Samus. File:Warrior_Ing_hologram_2.png|Another hologram by U-Mos to tell Samus that the Ing will certainly attempt for revenge. File:Warrior_Ing_Dark_Agon.png|A Warrior Ing appears in the Dark Agon Wastes. File:Prime_Trilogy_Promotional_Warrior_Ing.jpg|Warrior Ing at the Battleground File:2_Warrior_Ing.png|These two Warrior Ing serve as the "final boss" of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc. File:Right_behiiind_you!.png|A Warrior Ing in the destabilization of Dark Aether. File:Ing concept1.png|Concept art File:Ing_concept2.png|Concept art File:Ing_super.jpg|Promotional art File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Samus_Varia_Suit_Versus_Warrior_Ing_HD_Poster_Trilogy_Echoes_Render.jpg|Samus faces three Warrior Ing. File:Warrior_Ing_manga.png|''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether'' es:Guerrero de la Horda ru:Боевой Инг Category:Dimensional Category:Ing Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Ing Hive Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Stickers Category:Parasitic Category:Derek Bonikowski